Snowlight Lemons
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: short stories containing smutty goodness of my OTP. Snowlight (Sora and Weiss) warning must be 18 or older to read! Part of The Huntsman's Key
1. Chapter 1

**When one has an OTP, one must eventually take it to the next level. And that is the writing of the forbidden fruit, of lemons.**

 **Not for kids, have to be 18 or older to read!**

First time

Weiss and Yang finished their sparring in the dojo. Yang was still getting the shakes and Weiss was trying to get her fighting style back in shape. They were still in Mistral, in a few days they would leave for Atlas. Weiss would normally be down, but not that day.

"You seem happy," Yang noticed, "Ready for your date tomorrow."

"Indeed," Weiss smiled confidently. Sora was taking her out on a date. A nice normal date. No grimm, no evil conspiracies, no organizations, no relics just the two of them together. Weiss picked up her water bottle and began to take a drink.

"So," Yang chirped, "Have you and Sora done it yet?"

The question forced Weiss to spit out her water and look at Yang in pure shock.

"That's a no."

" _That_ is none of your business," Weiss snapped throwing the empty bottle at Yang, which she dodged.

"Oh come," Yang teased, "Is it because you don't know how, I can teach you."

Weiss was extremely flustered, "I don't need you to teach me anything!"

"Are you sure? You and Sora have been together for a while. Don't you want to do it?"

"Yang," Weiss's face was red from embarrassment and frustration, "We are on a quest Yang. To secure the relics, defeat the organization and Salem. We don't have time for that kind of intimacy, not to mention we can't afford the risk!"

"Risk?" Yang asked.

"Pregnancy!" Weiss nearly screamed, "Sex makes babies you brute." Then Weiss's expression went blank, "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Yang suddenly tossed her a small box. When Weiss looked at it, her face actually got redder. _Birth control pills_

"Take one once a day, oh and when you finish your pack your period will start," Yang chose that moment to leave. Weiss nearly screamed.

She calmed down and decided to take a shower she put the pills in the drawer of her nightstand. She was positive Yang was just trying to tease her. What did she know anyway? Weiss doubted that she ever had a serious relationship.

When she entered the bathroom and locked the door, she began to undress. She and Sora were very serious. He was sweet, funny, cute, and he treated her like a princess. She didn't need to have sex to know how much he loved her.

Weiss placed her tiara and shell charm on the counter and put her outfit in the hamper. As she passed the mirror she stopped and looked at her reflection. Her petite body looked so much smaller when she was naked. It wasn't like Weiss wanted to be big and bulky like Heather, but she was so… small. Her breasts did grow a little since the fall of Beacon. But she was no where close to Yang. She was short, Ruby who was two years younger was the same height as her. Then she looked to the small scar that crossed over her eye, marring her otherwise pretty face… Did Sora not think she was attractive enough to-…

No! no, she wasn't going to think like that. She was fine with how their relationship was. She turned on the warm shower and stepped in. After rinsing out her long white hair she began lather the soap between her hands before running it over her skin. She had nice skin, fair, white as snow. Sora would hold her hand but would he like the rest of her. What would it had been like? Weiss was a virgin, she never even dated before Sora. Weiss closed her eyes and imagined Sora's hands on her. Running over her body, feeling her skin, whispering in her ear.

 _Weiss_

Weiss's eyes shot open as she forced herself back to reality. _I need to focus._ She cleaned herself properly. Got dressed in her pajamas. Retrieved the birth control pills, the decided to yell at Yang.

After throwing Ruby out of the room, Weiss shoved the pills back into Yang's hand, "I am not going to have sex with Sora."

"Yeesh, breaking up with him already?" Yang joked.

"How Sora and I go about in our relationship is our business," Weiss finally snapped, "I'm not going to sleep with him just because you think it's silly!"

That caused Yang to have a worried expression, "Weiss, that wasn't what I was trying to do."

"Oh, really then what?"

"Weiss, Sora almost died," Yang reminded. Weiss looked down. She still remembered the battle. Sora pushed her out of the way. Him lying there with the glass spear through him, "I just don't want you to have any regrets, incase things… don't turn out well. Life can be short."

"Living like you're about to die, just takes the enjoyment out of life," Weiss said still looking down.

"Weiss," Yang held out the box, "I'm not pushing you. I get it, you were raised to believe relationships were to be sacred. That's a good thing. But being intimate, before marriage isn't a bad thing and it doesn't make it less special."

"How do you know that?" Weiss couldn't help but ask. Not to spite Yang, but to keep her relationship with Sora safe.

"I know, I'm not the best person to ask about virtue," Yang sighed, "I am someone who wants to live in the moment. But that something we all need to do time to time. Otherwise the good things that are right in front of us, they might just disappear before we know it. Like Beacon."

Weiss sighed, then she took the pills. She would think about it. She went back to her room to try and go to sleep. But found herself staying up in thought. It wasn't like Weiss was ignorant, she took health class and read some of Blake's books (for educational purposes), so she knew that first times hurt for girls. Plus, there was Sora, from the way he acted she wasn't exactly positive he even knew what sex was. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, she had a date after all.

The next night

Sora lead Weiss to a part of the mountain that had no people. Weiss wondered, what was up this small path. She received an answer, it lead to cliff that over looked the valley outside of Mistral. A river was flowing through it and with the moon's light reflecting off it, it made the entire valley glow. It took away Weiss's breath. Then Sora held out his hand, his keyblade appeared, from the tip small red sparks gently flew from the magic blade. They reached candles that were hidden on the face of the cliff, revealing a blanket filled with food and a vase that held a white rose. All Weiss could do was smile at the romantic gesture.

As they sat down she noticed the food looked a little too elaborate for Sora to cook, so she asked, "Where'd the food come from?"

"What makes you think I didn't cook it?"

Weiss gave him a look that said, 'really?'

"Okay fine, I promised Ren I'd clean his weapons if he cooked this for me," Sora sighed. Weiss giggled.

"It's still a wonderful picnic, Darling."

Sora smiled, "Thanks Baby. I thought after the fight at Haven, we could have a nice quiet dinner."

"You thought right," Weiss took a sip of the lemonade, "I needed this."

The two sat their and ate the food as well as talked. They talked about training, about Haven, about Mistral. Then when the food was gone. The two sat together admiring the view of the valley. Weiss rested her head on Sora's shoulder. She felt so relaxed, at peace, like all the bad things couldn't touch her. That wasn't true, she knew that. Soon they'd go to Atlas. The place her father lived… NO! she wasn't going to worry about that! She wasn't going to worry about tomorrow she was going to think about now! That thought made her think about what Yang said, then the pills. Weiss wasn't expecting anything of course, but for whatever reason she took one that morning.

"How about I go get us more lemonade," Sora suggested.

"Y-yes, that would be nice," Weiss said stiffly. Dammit she needed to relax. Sora stood up, but he stepped on one of the plates and it began to slide around, causing Sora to lose his balance. Weiss tried to get up to help him, but before they knew it Sora had fallen on top of Weiss. When they realized the position they were in, their faces were a deep crimson. Weiss was on her back on the blanket, Sora was lying on top of her facing her. For a minute they were frozen, not sure of what to do.

"I-I'm Sorry," Sora said as he began to get up, "I didn't mean to…" he trailed off when Weiss wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him back down, "Weiss?"

Weiss looked at him, her face was red, and she looked extremely nervous, "Do you remember at the fall of Beacon? You were taken away. I didn't know what to do or if I would ever see you again. I was afraid we'd never had the chance to be together," her hold tighten, "Don't ever leave me, Sora, please I need you."

"Weiss," the way her hair spread out despite being in a ponytail, the way the moon light shone on her, her pale blue eyes sparkling with longing, she was beautiful, "I need you too."

He leaned down and captured her lips. Their lips danced together, slowly at first, then it began to become more intense. Sora's tongue gently licked her lips asking for permission, which she granted. She opened her mouth as Sora gently explored her mouth. Her own tongue welcomed his with sweet licks. She tasted like the lemonade they just drank.

Then in the haze of pleasure, Sora's hand instinctively began to feel up her stomach, until it cupped her right breast. Weiss let out a squeak of surprise, stopping them both, Sora pulled away and to his horror realized what he was starting to do. He didn't mean to, he really didn't, but he got caught up in the moment and his body reacted on its own.

"Weiss I'm so sorry," Sora immediately withdrew his hand, "I swear, I'd never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured," Sora tried to get up, believing Weiss would be angry, but she didn't let him go. Sora looked at her.

"I…" Weiss stammered, "Sora… I…" Everything that happened swirled in her mind. The near-death experience, the feeling of Sora's body on top of hers. It was tearing her nerves apart. Oh, what the hell you only live once! Weiss swallowed and finally said it, "I'm… yours Sora… you can do… whatever you want…"

 _Oh my god I can't believe I just said that!_ The dwindling rational side of Weiss screamed in her mind. Sora wasn't fairing much better. What Weiss just said basically stunned him, in a terrifying way. Of course, he wanted Weiss. She was beautiful, and her skin was so soft, and a lesser man would have immediately jumped at the opportunity. But Sora was not a weak-willed hormonal teenager. Okay he was, but one that still loved his girlfriend and didn't want her to have regrets. He stilled himself and gently wrapped his arms around Weiss.

"Weiss, are you sure?"

"Of course…" Weiss said, it took so much courage to say that and now Sora was asking questions, "Don't you… want to…"

Sora carefully sat them up. Weiss wasn't letting go, so he had to take her up with her. Weiss sat in his lap, both of them holding each other so close, they could feel their hearts pounding in anticipation, "I do… I really, really, really want to…" it was Sora's turn to mentally say, _Oh my god I can't believe I just said that._ "I just want you to understand. What we want… it's really serious."

"I… know…" Weiss said, "I… still want to…"

Sora was really starting to lose it at that point, but he still forced self-control, "I don't have any condoms… I might get you…"

"Yang, gave me… pills last night," Weiss confessed, "I took one… this morning…"

"Have you ever… done… it before?" Sora asked.

"N-no… I haven't…"

"I'll be gentle… but it will still hurt…" Sora confessed.

"I know… I don't care…" Weiss said.

 _Oh God this is really happening._ "I'll ask one more time," Sora was amazed he kept his voice steady, but it was late at night on a cliff far from the main city, no one was coming, and no one would come for a long time, "Do you want to have… sex… with me… now?"

It felt like it took forever before Weiss answered, "… Yes…"

They held each other, both still nervous, still trying to come to terms to what they had just agreed to. Both so still, like two statues hugging in a tender embrace. Finally, there was movement.

Sora and Weiss's lips met again. For a few minutes that was it, just kissing. Lips and tongues dancing together. Weiss's eyes opened when she heard a clip coming undone and felt her shawl being slid off her shoulders. She changed her arms positions, so Sora could take the small jacket off completely, without breaking lip contact. After Weiss's arms were free. She felt her ponytail come undone, releasing her hair. And her charm being removed from her belt. All being carefully placed on the side of the blanket.

When Sora's hands returned to her. They started to explore. One trailed back up to her breast and began to gently squeeze and fondle it. Was started to release gasps and moans into Sora's mouth. The foreign feeling of someone touching her, the new type of pleasure that came with it, it was exciting, it was frightening, it was both at once!

Then she felt it, the zipper on the back of her dress coming undone. Soon she was gently placed back down on her back. Weiss gasped when Sora finally pulled away from their kiss and sat up. Weiss opened her eyes to see that Sora had taken off his hoodie, shirt, even his necklace. When he set the necklace down. A part of the chain fell on Weiss's icicle tiara.

Through half lidded eyes, Weiss looked over Sora's torso and blushed. Apparently hidden under the loose hoodie was a fairly muscled body. Then her eyes went to the scar on the side of his abdomen. She felt a small stab in her heart, how could she let that happen to him?

That thought was lost when he returned to her. He began to kiss her neck and caress her still covered breasts. Weiss could only moan and run her hands through his hair (Which was much softer than she thought it be). Then she felt her dress being slid off, over her hips.

Weiss's dress had a sewn-in bra, so she was now on the blanket only in her pale blue panties. Weiss couldn't help but feel anxious as Sora looked down at her. No one had ever seen her like that and Sora's stare didn't make it better.

"Wh-what?" Weiss couldn't help but ask snapping Sora out of it.

"Sorry, it's just, you're so pretty, I couldn't help but stare," Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. That made Weiss blush more.

Sora leaned down to give her another kiss. Then his hands began to fondle her breasts again. The sensation was so different without the barrier of her dress. She could feel his skin, when he began to play with her nipples, flicking them, twisting them. She couldn't stop the moaning no matter how hard she tried. She didn't think it could feel better than that. Boy was she wrong.

Sora's mouth led kisses down her neck to her chest, latched onto her left breast. Causing her voice to reach higher volume, he licked and sucked on her already sensitive nipple. Everything was so intense and new for Weiss. Her body was being touched in different ways. It all felt good and strange and there was this strange sensation happening in the pit of her stomach, and now there was a sensation between her legs that wanted to be relieved. It was so much more than Blake's books described.

While Sora's mouth was still preoccupied with her chest, one of his hands was trailing down her body. His hand went between her legs. Even though her underwear was still on, she felt Sora's hand through the clothe. Gently it rubbed her clit and womanhood and her moaning increased. Weiss couldn't contain herself, everything felt good, the pleasure that was coming from her chest and clit were consuming her and she was positive she was now wet. In her pleasure filled hazed mind she briefly wondered how Sora was so good. Did he and Kairi have practice? That question melted away with another lick to her nipple.

Then she felt her panties being removed. Sora had lifted himself from her breast. Weiss had her eyes closed and was gasping, trying to calm herself. Trying to calm the stimulation she just felt and her anxiety. She was thought that this was it, Sora was going to do it, but she felt Sora place a hand on her cheek before kissing her. She opened her eyes, her pale blue met Sora's deep blue. She could tell he was just as stimulated as her, his eyes under a haze of lust. Weiss had never wanted something and was afraid of it as well before.

However, Sora brought his hand to his face and licked his fingers. In Weiss's aroused state, it looked extremely sexy. Then his hand returned to her womanhood, "Let's get you ready."

Weiss felt the slicked fingers stroke the entrance of her womanhood. Then they began to enter her slowly. Despite the slowness, Weiss tensed up and it hurt. She shut her eyes again in pain. Sora kissed her forehead, "Try to relax."

Weiss did, while the pain eased it still was not comfortable. Soon Sora's fingers were as far as they could go. After a few minutes to let Weiss adjust he began to slowly thrust. Weiss panted at the steady rhythm, the foreign penetration began to feel less painful and more pleasant. It wasn't long before she started to moan again. Something began to build up inside of her, it happened with ever thrust and only increased when Sora's thumb began to play with her clit. But the pace of the thrust was too slow.

"F-faster…" she managed to force out.

Sora obeyed, he began to quicken the pace. Weiss started to thrust her own hips, until finally what was building up inside of her reached completion and tumbled out of her with a scream of intense pleasure as she arched her back.

She flopped back down motionless. She felt worn out, exhausted, but she also felt satisfied at her first orgasm. As she lied there, she heard the unclicking of a belt. She looked to see Sora had undone his belt and pulled down his pants. Her eyes widened, freed from his boxers was a fully erected manhood. Weiss knew what men looked like naked from biology books, and she knew that it was swollen because Sora was sexually stimulated (She felt a little proud of that) but seeing a real one in real life, it looked bigger than the illustrations lead to believe.

Sora climbed back over her. As he looked her in the eye he stroked her cheek. Weiss was positive he was asking for approval again. He wanted her so badly. He touched her in places no man has ever done. He wanted her so bad he was dying, but he was holding back because he wanted her to be as happy as they could. He was so sweet, so kind, how Weiss loved him. She nodded, giving him the approval, he needed.

Sora took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then he finally entered. After being stretched by Sora's fingers and slicked from her orgasm, it wasn't so hard to slip in. But it was still so much bigger than his fingers. Then Sora reached a barrier. Weiss knew what was coming, she closed her eyes trying to brace herself for the pain. Sora took a breath, reached out and wrapped his arms around Weiss in an almost protective hold, then thrust forward breaking through.

Weiss released a short pain filled scream. Sora didn't move. Gently holding her waiting for her to adjust. Weiss was a huntress, so she wasn't frail, but she didn't know it would hurt that bad.

Sora was clenching his teeth, in frustration, forcing himself to not move. Even though Weiss was in pain, he felt so much pleasure. She was warm, wet, and despite being stretched out by his fingers, so tight. His carnal desires were screaming at him to move, to get more of the pleasure Weiss's body had to offer. He forced them down, he wouldn't do that to Weiss, not during their first time. It was a difficult few minutes for them both.

After a while, Weiss gave her hips a small experimental move. Sora released a small moan but still refused to move. Weiss sighed, most of the pain was gone, so, "Sora… you can move now."

Despite his carnal desires, Sora began to thrust slowly. Weiss began to release small moans, in slight pain and pleasure. Sora looked down and watched Weiss. Her long white hair laid around her in a messy halo. Her face was flushed red and her eyes were hooded. She was so beautiful, so kind, so strong, Sora wondered how she could possibly be his.

With every thrust he began to speak to her.

"Weiss… Weiss… I love you…"

Weiss wanted to respond, tried to respond, but the pain had completely ebbed away. Replaced by a pleasure that trumped the previous ones before. And every time she tried to respond, it was lost on her lips with a moan, but it still echoed in her mind.

 _I love you too._

"You're so beautiful… my snow angel…"

 _My darling._

"My princess… of light…"

 _My keyblade prince._

"How is it… You're mine?"

 _I am yours, take all of me!_ Unable to return his sweet whispers, she reached up and pulled him down in a sloppy kiss. Everything felt so good, she felt only Sora. His lips on hers, her hands through his spiked hair, her chest pressed against his, and the sweet spots of their bodies that joined together, creating pleasure with every thrust. And she didn't just feel pleasure, with Sora's gaze, his words, his gentle touch. She felt loved, so loved.

That strong pleasure came back stronger, once again, she orgasmed with pleasure filled scream. Sora thrusted a few more times before grunting, Weiss felt something warm spread through the inside of her.

The sun started to rise over the valley. On the face of a cliff, Sora and Weiss slept. Weiss's back was to Sora's chest as he spooned her. The picnic blanked was folded over them as Sora's jacked was used as a pillow. The light of the sun caused Weiss's eyes to open. She blinked. It took a few minutes for her to realize where she was and what happened the previous night. Her face began red, she carefully looked over her shoulder to see Sora still sleeping, cuddling her from behind.

Weiss looked ahead embarrassed. Oh God, they only meant to rest for a few minutes, but instead they spent the whole night? Someone was bound to notice. Okay maybe if they went back right away everyone would be asleep and wouldn't be the wiser if the got up and left right away.

Weiss tried to get back up but was pulled back by the sleeping Sora. She looked back to see his cute sleeping face. Her face turned more red. Maybe she could wait a few more minutes.

 **Now what should I do next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss Hikari sat in her living room, on her big sofa. Sitting next to her was a pile of books, one of which was reading. Weiss was studying, she was good at that. She always was. She would be prepared for a test, the first to raise her hand in class, she was smart and she was proud of that. However, what she was studying was probably the most terrifying subject she was faced with. One that would test her knowledge, patience, and stamina… parenting.

Weiss was pregnant, she was six months into her pregnancy. Her stomach obviously bigger, growing her child. It was why she was home, she was on maternity leave, why myrtenaster was hanging on the wall. It was why she was currently eating macaroni and salsa, her cravings acting up again. It was why she was reading one parenting book after another, because she didn't exactly have a good example, learning from her parents.

Weiss put the book down and took a bite of her strange meal. Then she sat back against her couch. She felt a small kick from the inside of her stomach, she gently rubbed her belly in an attempt to soothe the baby. Energetic, must get it from her husband.

Weiss began to take deep breathes. She was feeling nervous again. The baby was planned, but that didn't make it any easier. She was going to have a baby, a real, living, breathing child. She hadn't been this nervous since the day before her wedding.

She had no idea about her child; was it a girl or a boy? Would it have the Schnee family semblance? Would it look like her or Sora? Weiss did want her child to have Sora's eyes, his deep blue eyes, not her ice blue.

The thoughts began to drift towards her husband, Sora. The love of her live, the father of her child…

"Weiss, I'm home," Sora called as he walked through the front door, carrying a bag of groceries, "I got you more- ah…"

A trail of glyphs appeared and forced Sora to fly through his house, while dropping the groceries. Up the stairs and into his bedroom, before landing face first on his bed.

"What just happened?" Sora managed to roll to his back, to see his wife, pregnant, blushing, and naked, "Weiss?"

"I need you," Weiss immediately crawled on top of him, and kissed him. Sora released a muffled noise of surprise. One of the side effects for being pregnant was hormonal imbalance, which led to mood swings. During the past six months, Weiss had; cried over accidentally spilling her drink on Sora's shirt, yelled at Sora for misplacing the TV remote, and lastly, get fits of lust, making Weiss jump Sora and make love to him, at random. The only way to fix this was to have sex with his pregnant wife.

Sora returned the kiss and ran his hand through Weiss's free hair. He couldn't help but gently rub Weiss's stomach, _Sorry kiddo, I'll try not to bother you._

Weiss quickly stripped her husband, before he sat up. Weiss straddling his lap, still making out. Sora was a man, who loved making his Weiss feel loved. Taking his time to love her body thoroughly, but Weiss was clearly in a hurry.

He kissed down her neck, to her breasts. His lips latched onto one while his hand gave attention to the other breast.

"Sora…" Weiss moaned as her hands racked through his spikey hair. Weiss was so sensitive since becoming pregnant. He could feel that she was already wet as she grinded against him. His other hand, went to her womanhood hoping to relieve her. His thumb rubbed her clit and his fingers began to gently thrust inside of her.

Weiss moaned. She did feel good as her husband played her, but she didn't feel satisfied, "Sora… Please…"

Sora was finally ready to give Weiss what she was begging for. He lined her up to his cock and gently lowered her onto it. They both moaned at the joining. Weiss kissed Sora as she began to bounce up and down; finally getting the pleasure her hormones commanded of her. Sora began to thrust upward. His mouth began to suck on her breast once again, sending Weiss higher and higher into pleasure. The room was filled with there moans, the creaking of the bed, the sound of flesh slapping together.

Weiss tried to go faster, she was almost there… just a little bit more. Finally Weiss released a cry as she fell over the edge. Sora grunted as he released into his wife. They reached completion once again.

The two laid down in bed. Cuddling after their sex. Weiss's face was red from embarrassment. Sora couldn't help but smile, "Why so embarrassed."

"I acted like a whore, that's why," Weiss quietly snapped.

"But we're married," Sora reminded with a smile.

Weiss sighed; she was too tired to deal with Sora's teasing. Her hand unconsciously began to rub her blanket adorned belly. She didn't notice until she felt Sora's hand rest on it, rubbing their child together.

"I'm really pregnant," Weiss said.

"Yep."

"In three months, we're parents."

"Yep."

"… I'm scared…"

"Me too," Sora admitted, "But being scared doesn't mean I don't want to be a parent. It just means, I want to do it with you."

Weiss smiled at him. She kissed him and curled into him.

Sora had no idea you could just meet someone and love them so much already. Weiss was in bed. Sleeping, her hair a mess, she looked exhausted. Sora was holding a small bundle of pink blankets. Wrapped around a small baby girl, also sleeping. She had white hair, just barely visible on the newborn scalp. Earlier when the child was crying, he could tell she had his deep blue eyes.

"Sora," a quiet whisper arose from the bed. Weiss had finally woken up. Sora got up and as gently as he could, handed Weiss their daughter. Weiss managed to cast a smile on her tired expression, "She's so beautiful."

"Like her mom," Sora sat on the bed, wrapping his arm around Weiss, "What are we going to call her?"

"I have a suggestion," Weiss said, but she sounded nervous, "… Kairi."

Sora looked down in surprise. Weiss looked up at him expectantly. Sora then looked at the baby. Naming her after his first love, the one that died. Sora wasn't sure, but it was her memory that allowed Sora to love again. Sora gently stroked the baby's face, "Kairi Hikari… that does have a nice ring to it."

Weiss smiled, "Kairi, our little Kairi."

 **The title is Snowlight Lemons! I need to have at least two Snowlight stories before I introduce Riku and Yang!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Yang developed feelings for Riku before the fall of Beacon?**

Yang walked out of her room, with a stretch. It was Saturday, no classes, no homework, just fun. She wanted some breakfast, she was starving. She imagined what she wanted to eat, bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes was out of the question since Nora would eat them all. She was about to pass SFHR's room, when Fern walked out. However, the door didn't close all the way, leaving a small crack.

Fern went on her way, stuffing a movie ticket into her pocket. Yang vaguely remembered there was a new horror movie Fern wanted to see. As Yang walked past SFHR's room, she couldn't help but glance through the crack of the door and stopped.

Her heartbeat began to quicken, and she could feel her face grow warm and red. Riku was shirtless. He was in the middle of getting dressed and began to put his signature yellow shirt on. Yang forced herself to look away and continue to walk down the hall.

She tried to go back to her thoughts about food, but now, she couldn't stop thinking about Riku.

Dammit what was wrong with her. It wasn't the first time she saw a guy shirtless, in fact she had seen plenty of a man; and Yang was usually leaving the guys breathless and flustered, yet here she was, acting like a shy schoolgirl.

Yang had dated plenty of times. She had relationships before. She had liked plenty of her ex boyfriends and was still friends with some of them. It was easy to ask them out.

But Riku… he was different. She wanted to ask him out, but every time she was just about to do it, she chickened out. Why was she chickening out? Was she that terrified of Riku rejecting her?

"Hey Yang," Yang stopped and looked behind her. Speak of the devil, it was the silver haired boy himself.

Yang pushed down her insecurity and smiled, "Sup Riku."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Yang asked as they started to walk down the hall.

"Well… there's a girl," Riku said, "A girl I like."

Yang felt her stomach drop. What?

"Oh, really," Yang said trying to sound curious.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to ask her out," Riku said, "So, I was wondering if you could give me some advice, like what to say?"

Riku was asking her advice, on how to ask out another girl… This could not be happening. How Riku look at her? Did he not see her as girlfriend worthy? Did he just see her as a friend? He must have.

"Um… well…" What was she going to say, what could she say? "Well… Have you ever gone on a date before?"

"No," Riku responded.

"Well… If this girl says yes, what are you going to do for a date?"

"I haven't thought of that yet," Riku confessed.

"Well… First dates, are always awkward," What was she doing? "You're always trying to hard; you don't know if you're making a good impression or not and it gets in the way of enjoying the date… So…" The words came out before Yang could stop them, "Let's go on a practice date."

"Huh?"

Yang's brain was screaming at her. Is something wrong with her? A 'practice date?' What was the hell was that?

"Yeah a practice date. You go on a fake date with a friend, who's a girl, so that way you can be as awkward as you want and she can give you coaching." Dammit, she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"And that girl who's a friend, is you?" Riku asked.

"Who else?" Yang said, "I'm experienced in the dating game, I'll give you all the pointers you need."

"Well, I guess, if it's you, then I'll be set," Riku said.

The next night

Yang looked at herself in the mirror. What the hell was wrong with her?

She was wearing her more casual clothes. She told Riku to wear something more casual as well. First dates, weren't about being fancy.

Yang had no idea what she was doing? When Riku told her he liked another girl, she just… panicked. Was she trying to show him she was better than this girl? She didn't even know who this girl was.

There was a knock at the door.

Well, no turning back now. Besides, this was just a practice date… right?

Riku and Yang walked out of the club laughing. The went to a noodle stand, then they went dancing at a club. Riku couldn't dance, so Yang basically taught him how to. He didn't get much better, but all in all. She had fun that night.

"So now what?" Riku asked.

Riku basically went along with Yang's plans. It was probably because Yang had experience in the 'dating game,' but Yang liked being listened too.

"Well…" Yang noticed out of the corner of her eye was a motel. The next thing Yang thought was… No! NO! This was a practice date and even if it wasn't, she'd never take a guy to a motel on the first date. She wasn't that adventurous.

Riku saw what Yang was looking at, and his face turned red, "Maybe… maybe we could go to the park. That's nice, right?"

Yang was about to agree, when suddenly a question came to mind and followed out her mouth, "Are you planning on getting this girl in the sack?"

Riku flinched at that question, "Well… it's up to her…"

Riku was a gentleman, good. But what girl wouldn't want to sleep with Riku? This girl was going to agree to go out with Riku, then eventually sleep with him. Yang felt nervous, she panicked, she…

"Let's go do it."

WHAT THE HELL? Her brain screamed.

"What?" Riku asked, voicing her concerns.

"Let's go… to that motel… and have… sex…" Did she seriously, say that out loud?

"Yang," Riku quickly said, "I'm not… We're not…"

"You're clearly a virgin," Yang said suddenly, "I'm… on the pill. This is practice, and I'm giving you my consent Riku!"

"Are you su-…"

"Let's just go," Yang dragged Riku into the motel.

After checking in and both taking a shower, both sat at opposite ends of the bed wearing nothing but a towel… Yang was having a mental break down. This was getting out of hand. She had to stop this; it wasn't too late.

 _Okay, I'll tell him I'm going through my period, and periods makes girls do crazy things! Yeah, totally!_

She opened her mouth. She would apologize, for talking him into this. She would give him real dating advice. She would…

A pair of arms gently wrapped around her from behind. Yang's brain melted when she realized what was happening.

For a second, they stayed like that, for what felt like an eternity in silence.

"Tell me to stop, and I'll stop," Riku whispered. The way he whispered, made Yang shiver in anticipation. Then, she felt a hand gently cup her towel covered breast. Yang gasped at the sudden contact.

Riku was gently needing her breasts through the towel. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"You need…" Yang gasped, _to stop,_ her mind said. He would stop if he asked.

"You need… to show more affection," Yang's mouth didn't obey her brain, "Don't just manhandle a girl… you need to make her feel loved."

Riku obeyed. She felt him nuzzle into her neck, before kissing the point where her neck and shoulder connected. This cause a soft moan to leave the blonde's lips.

Riku needed her breasts through the fabric and although it felt wonderful, Yang wanted to feel his bare hands.

"Take off my towel… and touch me…" Yang almost begged. Riku's hands momentarily stopped their work. Yang felt her towel come loose, before being removed completely. Exposing Yang body completely. Riku's hand once again cupped her large breasts. This time, Yang felt them entirely as he needed and squeezed. His warm hands, calloused from years of combat, felt so good as they began to flick her hardened nipples.

Yang felt a tingle between her legs. A tingle that demanded attention. She grabbed one of his hands and guided it between her legs, "Now… here… please…"

Riku complied. His index finger gently touched her clit, causing Yang to gasp, then it gently rolled the clit causing Yang to moan. His others finger traveled further, touching her netherlips. Carefully, Riku slipped one of his fingers into her.

Yang gasped and forced herself to relax. It was always easier when she relaxed. Yang hadn't done it in a while, so she was going to need some preparing.. Riku experimentally slipped in and out of her, causing Yang to gasp. Then he added another finger, stretching her out. While his thumb took over pleasuring her clit.

Yang didn't know when, but Riku had pulled her into his lap, her back was pressed to his front. His right hand was pleasuring her below while his left still needed her breast. Yang was gasping, panting and moaning. Her pleasure was increasing with each touch. Her mind had been over taken with lust, no longer caring. Her right hand went behind her, running her fingers through his hair, she turned her face towards his, and gave him a kiss. One he returned.

If Yang was in her right mind, she'd realize this was her first time kissing Riku.

Riku's finger, touched her sweet spot, and Yang came undone. She tore her mouth away and screamed as she climaxed. Her body trembled as she rode out her high.

Riku gently laid her down on her back as she continued to tremble. She barely registered the sound of Riku removing his own towel and positioning himself between her legs.

Yang cracked open her violet eyes to meet Riku's blue eyes.

Yang didn't care anymore. The way he looked at her, with so much respect and… amazement. She didn't care, right then and there. She wanted him, needed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Without skipping a beat, something big and hard, entered Yang's woman hood.

Riku started out slow at first, Yang appreciated it. He was being considerate, but she had to tell him to speed up after a few minutes. They finally found a good rhythm. Yang thrusted back with Riku heightening the pleasure. He kissed her neck and gently bit her earlobe. Yang also licked and kissed his neck. He tasted like sweat and hard work.

Finally, the cord broke again, this time harder. Yang let out another scream as she climaxed. Riku groaned and Yang felt him come inside her. That was fine, she really was on the pill. And his climax only added to hers.

The gasped, trying to catch their breaths. Riku kept himself off Yang not wanting to crush her. When the high finally faded. Everything they just did, came crashing down on Yang. She had sex with Riku. Riku liked another girl. She lied to him. Used him. She took advantage of someone who considered her a friend. She took advantage of the guy she liked.

Guilt and self-loathing crushed her heart. How could she do this to him? Yang was to emotionally exhausted to even try to hold back her tears.

When Yang began to sob, Riku quickly, got up and saw Yang crying.

"Yang," he pulled out he looked mortified. Not at her, but himself, "Yang I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… I should have stopped… I can't believe I actually did this to you… I…"

"It's not your fault," Yang sobbed.

"Yes it is," Riku said, "I started this I… I took advantage of you…"

"No," Yang sat up and moved to the side of the bed, "I took advantage of you…"

"What? Yang, I'm…"

"I like you," Yang sobbed, she needed to get this off her chest, to try to find some way for them to move forward, "I like you Riku… M-more than a friend… But t-then you said you liked another girl… I-I tricked you into going out with me… I made you… I made you s-sleep with me…" Yang buried her face in her hands, "I just couldn't stand the thought of another girl with you, so I… I don't even know what I was doing… I…"

Riku's armed wrapped around her gently, "I asked you how to ask a girl out," Riku reminded, "The plan was, you'd give me a silly one liner. Then I'd say it back to you."

Yang pulled her hands from her face. She took in a few deep breaths to calm down and look at Riku behind her.

"That, was my plan on how to ask you out," Riku told her.

"W-what?"

"I like you Yang," Riku confessed, "You're the girl I wanted to ask out."

Yang took in more deep breaths, "You're… you're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"No," Riku shook his head, "I mean it Yang. You're fun, you're crazy, you're caring, and passionate. But like you said, I'm a virgin. You went out with other guys. I thought getting advice from you, would help me ask you out."

Yang somehow managed to laugh through her sobs, "Well, I guess it kinda worked."

"Yang I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it come this far," Riku said.

"No, I pulled us into this," Yang said, "I… I never had a serious relationship before, but I want one with you… Riku…"

"We'll… figure it out," Riku said, "That's what couples are supposed to do."

Yang nodded. Then the two hugged. It wasn't sexual, just a comforting hug. Yang was still nervous, but so was Riku. That was comforting in some way.

But they were still nervous… Yang grinned, she couldn't have that.

Before Riku knew it he was on his back and Yang was straddling him, "Well, since we're now boyfriend and girlfriend. I'll get to show you how fun it is to be my boyfriend," she gave him a seductive smirk.

Riku blushed, before smiling, "You're going to be a handful aren't you."

"Yep," Yang said before kissing him.

 **There it is, darkfire in my Snowlight. Enjoy.**


End file.
